A Change in Hogwarts
by Redfoxfan
Summary: This is a Harry PotterSonic crossover. My friend and I were bored, so this is what became of our time. Please review! Rating is now T. We can't think, of any good ideas for chappie 3, so it'll be on hiatus for a little bit, sorry!
1. Invite to Hogwarts

**A/N: My friend and I were bored, so we made this Harry Potter/Sonic cross-over. It was kinda difficult which catagory to place it in, but we eventually decided on Sonic. It might be a bit boring, but hey, take it or leave it, I don't care which. Oh, don't forget to review please!**

**_A Change in Hogwarts_**

A certain blue super sonic hedgehog was running his daily run around the world. His name was Sonic T. Headgehog. A world wide hero. He has several friends, no wait, many friends. His best friend has a unique two-tailed fox named Miles 'Tails' Prowler, that had a knack for many nifty inventions. there was also Knuckles the Enchidna, he and Sonic are rivals, but they're still friends. Sonic has many other friends. But these two stood out the most. So anyways they're adventure begins when a letter came in front of Tails mailbox... Tails hummed a happy tune as he made way for his mail.

"Hmmmm...what's this," said Tails as he eyed a strange envelope. Tails carefully opened the letter. It said... Dear Sonic and friends,

After thoughtful consideration, the Hogwarts staff had redeemed you worthy of attending, Howarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am attatching a list of all school supplies that you will need to purchase on your trip to Diagon Alley. Our game-keeper, Mr.R.Hagrid, will be stopping by to pick up you and your friends. Please be waiting in the front corrider of the Thorndyke residence on August first, at exactly 10:00 AM. That is the time that myself, and Hagrid will drop you off at Diagon Alley. I have arranged for a group of seventh years to help you with your berrings. Their names are, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Please address these elder students by their proper names, because the final grade in Hogwarts is year seven, at which time, you will be released into the muggle world, and are sought to survive. If you have any questions, please hold them until August first. Hope you enjoy your summer, -Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster) Sonic eyed his friends in dis-belief, not knowing how to take such an extrodinary letter, of such importance.

"Uhh...ok?" muttered Tails," Are we going, Sonic?" Sonic shruged,

"Do you want to?"

"I'll call the others!" yelped Tails as he ran in his home towards his phone, leaving a shocked Sonic. With Tails Tails dialed Amy's cellphone number in his phone.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up," muttered Tails, he finaly heard a 'hey Tails',

" Hey Amy, I got this strange letter in my letter today, it said that we're invited to come to this magic boarding school...you in?" Tails waited one second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, then he heard Amy laughing.

'Aww, gee Tails where do you come up with this stuff? Magic school?' laughed Amy.

"I'm not joking Amy, if you want proof come to my place, and pack up, 'cause I asure you this is real," said Tail, and with that he hang up.

"Time to call Cream..."muttered Tails, he then picked up the phone and called Cream, he then heard a ' Hey Tails! Anything wroung?'.

"Oh hi Cream, listen, I got this letter from a magic school, they're inviting us to attend it, you in?"

'Of course! I always believed in Magic! When are we meeting?'

"Uh...at Thorndkye's resident 10:00 am, ok? Got it?" said Tails.

'Got it, meet ya there Tails'

"Ok, time to call Rouge and Shadow," said Tails, he gulped," This wasn't going to be pretty.Tails sheepishly phoned Shadow on his cell, he hesitated to re-tell the letter, and it's contents. He shifted his feet as the phone rang. Finnaly he heard 'Hello? Who is this? What do you want?'

"Uh, hi Shadow, uh, I know this is wacky but do you want to go to Hogwarts? It's a magic school," Tails quickly said.

'If this is a trick by the blasted blue fake, I swear I'll tear hi-'

"This isn't a trick, trust me!"yelped Tails. 'Fine! Where do we meet!' "Thorndkye residence, 10:00 am, got it?"snapped Tails into the phone.Tails then heard Shadow hang up.About two minutes later, Shadow was forced to call Tails again. He was just in time, because Tails was just about to call Rouge.

"Hello? Tails?" Shadow asked breathlessly, hoping that Tails was still there. "

Yes? Shadow? What do you need?" Tails hoped that he wasn't about to ask questions about Hogwarts, cause he didn't know anything himself.

"Have you phoned Rouge yet?" Shadow asked.

"No, I was just abou to, why?" Tails wished desperately that he didn't just ask some offending question, or got some offending reply.

"Rouge is right here with me...she already knows about Hogwarts." Shadow laughed.

"Thank goodness you phoned me then!" Tails was truly relieved.

"Okay, that's all i wanted, okay. Bye!" Shadow hung up before Tails could reply.

"Good so it's all planned," Tails smiled to himself. He was heading outside towards Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Chris not far behind. Sonic looked towards Tails and said,

"So, it's all worked out?" Sonic was laying down on a smooth big rock.

"Yep, we're good to go, only we're animals, so...how do we blend in?"asked Tails.

"We'll let that guy named Hagrid figure it out. I'm sure the Dumbledore already has a plan." Sonic sighed, looking up at the cloud-less sky.

"I hope your right. I mean, it'll look really weird if we go into Hogwarts looking like we are. Hey, what do you think about the sound of those three people, Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Tails asked, sitting up-right again.

"I think they sound alright...not some people i'd personally like to interfere with though. They sound, er...like freaks. No offense to you Tails, that is, if you like the sound of them. Same goes for all of you." Sonic stated clearly, making sure that everyone heard him.

"No, I think they sound okay. I mean, but they are humans! Besides that, who the hell names there kid, 'Hermione?' Or 'Harry' for that matter! What if his last name was 'Dick', or 'Toes', or something like that." Shadow suppressed a laugh.

"Hey! Quit saying that! My friend's name was Harry! He was perfectly..." Chris started his sentence, before Shadow interupted.

"Harry was perfectly dumb." Shadow grinned, closing his eyes.

Sonic and the crew were at Chris's place already, Amy and Cream were playing around with Cheese, Sonic and the rest were talking.

"Hey what about me!" a voice growled from the bushes.

"Wh-who's there?"snapped Tails.

"It's only me," yelped Knuckles,

" I heard what you guys were doing and I thought I'd join along." Knuckles patted his GIANT suitcase.

"Yo, what's in the suitcase, and what about the master emerald?"asked Sonic.

"Oh, my suitcase?" said Knuckles," why the master emerald's in there of course, I never leave without it." Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Chris sweatdropped.

"Hey! What about meh?" yelled a voice from the sky, then Rouge flew down with her jeweled suitcase and said,"Can't forget about meh, ya know."

"Everybody is coming." Sonic stated.

"It said so in the letter." Just then, a loud ringing noise pierced the calmed conversation.

"That must be Hagrid and Dumbledore." Chris said, looking at his watch.

"It's exactly 10:00." "Great timing" Sonic muttered, opening the large front door.

"I reckon you be the Sonic an' crew," greeted a large giant from the door.

"Are you all ready? Oh, ya I'm Hagrid, the game keeper at Hogwarts."

"Uh, ya,"said Sonic.

"Everyone get to the door, NOW!" hollered Chris. Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream came to the door.

"Ah, fine group, fine group, c'mon we must'nt be late for Dumbledore," said Hagrid.

"But we can't be animals at a human magic school, and what about our school suplies?" asked Amy,

"All I got in my suitcase are clothes."

"I'll take care yer that,you're school supplies are on the house, and..." replied Hagrid, he then pionted his magic umbrella at everyone exept for Chris and Cheese and said,

"Humanora." Everyone was parthuman, exept for Cheese that is.

"Exuse me Mr.Hagrid, but what about Cheese?"asked Cream politely.

"I'm sorry but yer, Cheese can't go to Hogwarts," said Hagrid.

"Don't worry Cream, Cheese will be taken care here," comforted Chris.

"OK, time ah wastin, let's go to Diagon Alley," stated Hagrid. The group (exept Cheese) then was tranported to Diagon Alley by floo powder, and bought their school supplies. They then stayed at the Leaky Cauldren, Hagrid had to go 'take care of some Hogwarts business. They all stayed at number 12, Grimmauld place, until the last day of summer vacation. On September first, they then met Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the Train station. Hermione explained everything about Hogwarts to Sonic and crew. They then departed the train and went on the boats and rowed towards Hogwarts. Sonic and crew then went to the frist years line and got sorted. (Pretty un-detailed, I know, but we kinda raced for time here.)The sorting hat took extra caution with the gang, because of their un-human standards, but finally, these were the results...Sonic, Knuckles,and Chris were eagerly plaxced in Gryffindor, Rouge, and Tail were quickly sorted into Ravenclaw, Amy, and Cream in Hufflepuff, and finally, Shadow was placed in Slytherin. (Not a big surprise there, eh?)

"Now, you must be Sonic, and...the other guys, right?" A tall boy with short black hair, glasses, and a bright red scar on his forehead came up towards the young creatures, alongside a tall, curly haired girl, and a red-headed boy.

"Well, duh! How many other animals do you see here?" Shadow asked, tilting his head side-ways.

"Well actually, we were just asking. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, then suddenly pointing to the girl beside him.

"This is Hermione, my girl-friend. And this..." He said, now pointing to the other boy. "This is Ron. He gets a bit...fussy when I talk about Hermione, so there's nbo hard feeling against you." Harry laughed, pulling Hermione close to himself.

"Well, I can see why. Oh, and these are my friends, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream." Sonic pointed to each of the animals seperately, as he introduced them.

"Has Hagrid told you about Humanora yet?" Harry asked, leading the group on towards the courtyard.

"He said something about it, but we allt hought he was repeating a spell or somehting, cause he never explained himself for saying that." Tails said, now hovering over the crowd.

"Oh, well, Professor Snape, the most loathed professor here, has brewed up a potion called, Humanora, which will cause the drinker to turn into a human. Your personalities will be exactly the same. The only thing that will change, is your look on the outside. The effects will only last about a week, so every week you have to get it again." Hermione explained.The gang met after they're first week, Sonic and the crew had suddenly changed into animals during class, it seems now that they had forgotten to drink the Humanora potion. Thank goodness they were in they're cloaks, or they're indentity would have been discovered.

**A/N: Okay, it was sorta boring, I know, but the boring parts are all Kathy's fault, so blame her...(hides from Kathy) If you need to know, Kathy is a friend of mine that I know from school, I didn't meet her on so don't go looking for her. We were extremely bored, and our fanfics that we usually make go downhill right from the first paragraph, but we both seemed kinda determined to make this one work out. If you really want to know our previous fanfics, (In which they suck highly.) just PM me, and i'll give you a summary of them. (I threw the real copies out.) So remember to review!**


	2. Getting Detention

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the slow update! I was REALLY busy, and my friend, Kathy and I couldn't really find time to write it, cause of me...yes, I spoil everything..Lol! Anyways, I know it sucks, but whatever, it's the best we could come up with...actually, i've had this file on my computer since...around May-ish? Around that time. Anyways, please R&R! **

**A Change in Hogwarts Chapter 2**

Humanora seemed to work out well with the Sonic gang. The best part about it was that only Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the teachers knew about it. No one else. (Which was only good because of private reasons.) The days grew longer and longer, and everyone grew more and more tired. Rest was getting almost impossible to fit in, with everybodys tight days. There were no free blocks for anybody, and they were all involved with so many clubs they couldn't possibly rest. However, they all seemed to handle the stress pretty well, except for Tails, who passed out twice during the last quidditch match. (Tails was the new Gryffindor chaser.) "Tails, you really need to cut down on the activities. That's the only way you're going to survive the rest of the year." Harry leaned against the rough oak tree at the edge of the sparkling blue lake. "No way! I can't give up anything!" Tails protested, scouring through the mountain of books he had piled in front of him. "You have about as many books there as Hermione uses for light reading." Ron scoffed, eyeing the books that Tails was reading.

"Uh...hehe I like reading, " Tails laughed nervously. "I can see that," muttered Ron.

"Anyways, i'm sure that you and Mione will be great friends...bookworms seem to have some certain telepathy power or something." Harry said, laughing along with everyone, except for Tails and Hermione.

"So anyways, what's our next class?" said Amy.

"Gee, I don't know Amy," said Sonic.

"Oh, when IS our next class," yelped Tails.

"Well in case you hadn't clued in by now, our next class is...RIGHT NOW!!" sheriked Hermione.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in unision."I said, our next class is NOW!" Hermione shouted, grabbing Harry's wrists. The entire group raced into the vast corriders of the castle, searching for the right classroom. Unfortunatly, little did they know that the class for them was Care of Magical Creatures, which was being held in the Forbidden Forest today. However, trying to avoid detention, they all took detours in the castle, avoiding teachers, and Slytherins. The corriders they took didn't have windows. If they did, the group would see the Gryffindors and Hagrid, filing out into the forest, leaving the others behind.

"I bet that speculation is that we're all in the hospital wing, suffering from concusions." Ron exclaimed, forcing a laugh.

"I highly doubt that that," sighed Hermione. "Then where the heck are they?!"screamed Ron. Hermione winced,

"I don't know! Why the bloody hell are you yelling at me?!?" Hermione shrieked. "Shut up! Do you want Snape, or any other professor at that, to hear us?!?" Ron yelled. At that, Hermione turned around, and started to cry. "OOOoohhhh," the Sonic gang said in awe. "Shut up," snapped Ron. That shut them up for good.

"I didn't think that Ron liked Hermione, I thought that it was Harry that was in love with her." Tails whispered to Sonic. "It is! So if you twirps think anything else, you're wrong!" Ron yelled, storming off. "God, you over-react." Shadow scoffed. Amy and Sonic nodded in agreement. "Gee, stop over reacting Ron," siad Amy.

"For once in your miserable lives, will you all shut up?!?" Ron shouted, scowling.Snape soon came. "What is going on here?"he snapped. "Uh...well...uh..." The remaining crew stammered. No one could think up an appropriate answer to that question. They all racked their brains thinking up a good excuse, because not knowing where they were going was not acceptable by Snapes standards. "Um...we were lost and couldn't find our next class,"stampered Tails. "Lies! Potter has come to this school for years now, how can you be lost?!"yelled Snape.

"Hey! We weren't lost...we just lost our time-tables." Harry yelled, clutching Hermione's hands.

"We did?"asked Tails, the confused little baby fox he is.

"Well duh! We all have the same one, and so we all felt that we could rely on another person to help us out! However, being the insufferable fools, we all lost them in a battle against rampaging Thestrals! I tell you! They just went mad! The bloody things nearly ripped our faces right off!" Harry yelled, his brow furrowed.

"What are Thestrals?" Tails asked, still confused.

"Those horrid things that almost killed us back in the courtyard." Harry sighed, Tails was so innocent, thinking that he was doing everyone a favor by telling the truth.

"What things? I didn't feel anything." Tails said, still, once again, confused.

"ENOUGH! You are obviously lying Potter, and for that, I give you all a week's detention. Encluding you, you, the mutated fox thing."

**A/N: Hiya, I know this chapter sucked, but whatever, I don't care...Ijsut wanted to get this posted fast! Cause I had the file since around May-ish, so I was runnin' behind a bit. Kathy and I will get the third chapter done ASAP...I know I said that about the first chapter, but I sorta ruined the time thing...please don't ask. Anyways, can't wait for reviews! Byas!**


End file.
